


Texas Sun

by Banshee1013



Series: To Infinity And Beyond [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Related, Established Relationship, Fluff, Grinding, Honeymoon, M/M, Road Trips, Sam Winchester is Not Amused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:54:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22246645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banshee1013/pseuds/Banshee1013
Summary: You say you like the wind blowing through your hairCome on, roll with me 'til the sun goes downTexas sunSay you wanna hit the highway while the engine roarsWell, come on, roll with me 'til the sun goes downThat Texas sunEver since Cas and Dean tied the knot, they have been driving Sam *insane* with their inappropriately located and utterly spontaneous make-out suggestions. So when he finds them looking at filming locations for the movie "Tombstone" in Arizona, he suggests they take some time (and give him a break!) and road-trip it.Dean plans the route and takes the long way 'round through Texas - all the more time to spend with his angel, and show him some sights along the way.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: To Infinity And Beyond [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1415320
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	Texas Sun

**Author's Note:**

> For the best experience, take a listen to "Texas Sun" by Khruangbin featuring Leon Bridges:  
> https://open.spotify.com/track/3k5oLgungD1dSOGLqQdIQw?si=lwWPX1J7SyWsFhjzazEqBA
> 
> Inspired by this song and written for the Profound Bond Discord Server Birthday Bash Scavenger Hunt.  
> Beta'd by the incomparable [Orange_Coyote](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orange_Coyote)

Baby sails down familiar two-lane asphalt - this time, it's the southbound US-60 just outside of White Deer, TX; and this time, the lanes are slightly separated by a median covered in grass, fading from green to yellow in the early afternoon heat. The road shimmers like water in the distance, reflecting the hot Texas sun as it burns in a seemingly endless pale blue sky.

Dean can feel her engine purr through his seat, can feel every bump and vibration in the road through his hands on the steering wheel. But for now, the ride is smooth and the freeway devoid of traffic, so he spares a glance toward the passenger seat and the gorgeous blue-eyed brunet sitting there.

Cas is in full relaxed mode, stretched out like a cat. Long firm legs fully defined by his faded blue jeans, Dean's old AC/DC shirt hugging his chest and clinging to his biceps for dear life.

It took some convincing to get Cas to wear street clothes for this trip; to give up the trench coat, the suit and tie which had become like armor to him over the years.

Dean is so very grateful Cas agreed. Seeing Cas wearing his shirt gives him all sorts of _feelings_.

Cas has the window down, head relaxed against the door frame. His hair ruffles in the breeze, eyes slit and unfocused. His arm braced on the window frame, hand lazily floating up and down in the air currents generated by the car’s velocity. A soft, relaxed smile plays upon those full, pink lips that Dean so desperately wants to kiss right now.

“Gorgeous,” he murmurs. Cas, drifting in relaxation, doesn’t hear him. 

Instead, he keeps an eye on the road but takes a hand off the wheel, reaching across to brush fingertips through Cas' hair. Cas leans into the touch and Dean feels his heart leap in his chest. Dean's fingers move down to the nape of Cas' neck, to his shoulder and down his arm to the hand laying relaxed on the seat between them, and laces their fingers together, giving a gentle squeeze.

Cas closes his eyes, smile widening, and squeezes back.

It takes all of Dean's willpower to stay on the road… to not pull over and pull Cas into the back seat, to cover Cas with kisses and his body. He manages, but it was a very close thing.

Dean takes a deep breath, shifts in his seat, and returns his full focus to the road ahead.

========================================

The road trip had actually been Sam's idea. After the wedding and reception, Dean, Cas, and Sam had returned to the bunker, but in the absence of deities, monster attacks, or wayward apocalypses, Sam found himself continually running into Dean and Cas making out in various areas.

In the kitchen, while Dean was supposed to be making dinner and Sam passed through to grab one of his smoothies.

In the Library, when Sam entered to study Rowena's spellbooks and journals.

In the garage, in the back of the freakin' Impala when he needed to go on a supply run.

He knew better than to ever step foot into the Dean Cave.

Finally, he had had enough.

He found them in the kitchen again, sitting at the kitchen table, their heads pressed together and attention focused on whatever was on Dean's laptop.

Please, not porn, he thought. Anything but porn.

"Listen, guys… Hey… DEAN!"

Both heads shot up, startled. "Yeah… what's up? Case?" Dean grumbled, more annoyed at being startled than interrupted.

Sam shook his head. "No, no case… but that's the thing? Nothing going on." He shrugs. "Just… maybe you guys should get outta here, y'know? Go on a honeymoon or something while everything is quiet."

Cas smiled shyly. "Interesting you should mention that, Sam," he said quietly, gesturing at the laptop screen. "We've been looking at filming locations for the movie 'Tombstone' and thinking a trip to visit them might be a good diversion." Cas glanced at Dean and ran his fingers through Dean's hair comfortingly. "But, as you know, Dean has an aversion to flying."

Sam's enthusiasm for this plan was palpable. "That's a great idea! But you guys don't have to fly, you could road trip it!"

Dean shot Sam a concerned look. "That would take… over a week, round trip, to see everything we were planning." Dean sighed. "Shouldn't be away from the bunker that long, what if something comes up?"

Sam rolled his eyes in exasperation. "Dean, that's what CELLPHONES are for. Anything comes up, I'll call and we can meet up. Promise."

Dean tilted his head, considering. Sam had a point.

He turned to Cas with a smile.

"Whaddaya say, sweetheart? Wanna hit the highway, listen to the engine roar?"

Cas responded by cupping Dean's face, pulling him close to breathe into Dean's ear.

"I would greatly enjoy that, yes."

========================================

Tombstone, Arizona.

Not your usual honeymoon destination.

But for them, it's perfect.

Their first movie night, Dean made him watch 'Tombstone'.

Then they used the movie’s actors as their cover on the case in Dodge City, Kansas. Cas had called Dean his Huckleberry, and at the time Dean assumed Cas was just quoting the line from the movie.

Cas' time in The Empty had given him the opportunity to consider all the things that were important to him and was unsurprised to discover Dean was at the top of that list.

And after his return, he didn't want another minute to go by without Dean knowing it.

But even though that first hug upon being reunited was almost unbearably sweet, he could tell Dean was not ready to hear it.

So he bided his time. Let little things slip occasionally to test the waters. But after Dean's accusations in the bunker library after Rowena's death, Cas had all but given up hope that Dean would ever return his feelings. He left, his heart broken into a million pieces.

How gratifying to find out later, after reconciliations had been made, that Dean had felt that pain as keenly as he did. Proverbs 16:18 said "Pride goes before destruction, and a haughty spirit before a fall." and indeed, they both had to fall very far before finally letting go of it.

They were sitting together in the Dean Cave watching Tombstone again, when Val Kilmer uttered his famous line, "I'm your Huckleberry"…

Cas isn't sure what expression his face made, but whatever it was triggered a reaction in Dean, because his face was abruptly in Dean's hands, Dean's lips crushed to his.

Shock initially kept him from reciprocating, but when Dean's tongue brushed against Cas' lips, he recovered quickly, opening up to Dean with a heady moan.

When Dean finally broke the kiss, Cas' expression must have reflected the question in his mind.

Dean still held his face, green eyes wide as they stared into his. "That day in Dodge City, when you said, "I'm your Huckleberry"… you meant it, didn't you?"

Cas nodded as well as he could, locked in Dean's embrace.

"I knew exactly what it meant - 'Name the place, and I’ll go with you.'"  
Cas broke the gaze, glancing down. "I meant every word."

With an almost imperceptible sob, Dean pressed his forehead to Cas'.

"Stupid. I'm so, so stup…"

Cas silenced him with his lips.

========================================

Dean feels Cas' hand go slack in his grip and turns to see that Cas' eyes have drifted closed, a sweet smile on his lips. Dean wonders what Cas is dreaming about to put that oh so tempting smile on his face, resists the urge to release Cas' hand to touch that smile, presses down the desire to taste it with his lips.

He lets Cas doze until they reach Route 66.

========================================

While the destination and activities once they arrive had been planned by Cas, it was Dean that planned the route.

The most straightforward route would have been west through Colorado, turning south through New Mexico. Dean had opted for a more… scenic route.

Dean has spent the greater part of his life on the road, in this car - but in all his travels, he never had the opportunity to take a ride on the Mother Road. As a car guy, he found this to be a crying shame.

Now that he had the opportunity, it was time to rectify this grave injustice.

However, when Dean had presented his route plan to Cas, it had met with some resistance.

Cas frowned at the map on Dean's laptop. "But, Dean, this route will add over two hours to our trip…"

Dean shrugged with a grin. "Sorry sweetheart, but it's the Mother Road! You gotta drive the Mother Road on a road trip, them's the rules!" He took Cas' hands in his, removing them from the keyboard and spinning Cas around to face him.

"Besides, it's our honeymoon. All the more time to spend with you."

This gets Dean not only soundly and quite thoroughly kissed, but approval on the route plan.

========================================

"Hey, sweetheart… wake up, we're here." Dean squeezes Cas' hand, to no avail.

Still keeping his eyes on the road, Dean releases Cas' hand and reaches to stroke his cheek.

He accidentally sticks a finger in Cas' mouth instead - and gasps, almost swerving into the grassy median, when Cas starts to suck it, humming deep in his throat.

Dean abruptly pulls his hand back, putting both on the wheel to bring the car back in line.

Cas' eyes flutter open and he springs upright, eyes darting to Dean in alarm, a hand flying to Dean's shoulder.

"Dean… wha… are you ok?"

Dean’s eyes stream tears from the effort to not double over in laughter and send the car careening off course again.

Cas' alarm turns to confusion, eyes squinting and head tilted in the way that Dean always finds unbearably adorable. Dean wipes the dampness from his face, drying his hand on his shirt before covering Cas' hand on his shoulder, and gasping, brings himself under control.

"Sor-sorry to wake you, babe… but we're here. Route 66!"

Cas turns his adorable squint to look out the windshield.

He turns back to Dean.

"Am I supposed to notice anything different?"

Dean chokes down laughter again. Cas' face leaves confused and heads toward annoyed.

Dean sobers, pursing his lips to stifle the laughter, his eyes dancing.

"I suppose not, out here. Still looks like any other road," he admits. "But wait until we hit Amarillo!"

They didn't have long to wait, but Dean enjoyed every minute, his arm curled around Cas, his hand in Cas’ hair, Cas’ head resting on his shoulder. When it was time to take the turnoff from the I-40 to drive through the Route 66 District, Dean reluctantly let Cas go so he could take in the sights.

"This looks reminiscent of the town in the Disney movie you enjoy so much, the one with the talking cars…"

Dean chuckles, "'Cars', yeah. I guess it does a little. Not surprising since Radiator Springs was supposed to represent towns on the Route that went belly-up after the freeways were built."

They passed art galleries, antique and collectible stores, restaurants, and bars in historic buildings, but when they passed the "Historic 6th Street - Amarillo Route 66" sign, Cas excitedly gripped Dean's arm, blue eyes bright.

"We should stop and get a picture, Dean! We can send it to Sam."

Dean can't say no to anything Cas asks when he looks at him like that. They stop, but even with Dean's long arms, they struggle to get themselves and the whole sign into the frame. A passerby offers to take the picture for them. Dean passes her his phone, thanking her, but when Cas asks her to take one more and leans in to kiss Dean, he balks at first - this *is* Texas after all - but the idea of ever turning down the opportunity to kiss his new husband is unthinkable.

Dean never tires of hearing that in his head, either.

His HUSBAND.

Fuck it, he's going for it. Texas be damned.

He reaches for Cas and dips him, closing his eyes and planting a huge kiss on his lips. Cas flails at first, then gets with the program, clutching Dean tightly around his neck, closing his eyes and sinking into the kiss.

Dean flashes back briefly to their first dance and squeezes his eyes against the happy tears that want to fall.

"Got it!" the passerby says merrily. Dean can almost hear the "awwww" oozing from her voice.

He and Cas straighten up as the woman brings his phone back to Dean, her face beaming as she hands it back.

"Y'all are adorable," she gushes, taking one of their hands in each of hers and squeezing.

Dean and Cas squeeze back, smiling at her and then at each other.

"I'm Tonya," she says, smiling warmly up at them. "My, but you boys are tall as well as handsome!"

Dean laughs as Cas blushes. "Pleased to meet you, ma'am. I'm Dean, and this is my husband, Cas."

"Husbands! How absolutely delightful!" She shakes their hands and releases them. "Where y'all headed?"

Cas clears his throat. "We're headed to Tombstone, Arizona. On our honeymoon." he offers shyly.

"Oh my, so you're brand-spankin’ new! Congratulations!"

Dean takes Cas' hand, kisses the tattoo on his ring finger. "Thank you. We couldn't be happier."

Tonya beams at them one last time before picking up her purse, placed on the ground while she took the pictures. "I hope y'all have a wonderful trip. Take care, now, y'hear?"

"We will, " Cas says. "Thank you so much."

She heads off with a little wave.

Dean releases a breath he didn't realize he was holding, and squeezes Cas' hand again with a little smile. Then he remembers the whole reason they stopped and opens the pictures Tonya took, Cas behind him looking over his shoulder.

She took several and all were absolute GOLD.

Cas sighs happily and rests his chin on Dean's shoulder, arms around his waist. Dean leans back into him… and his stomach grumbles against Cas' arms.

Cas laughs and releases him. "We should find somewhere to eat. It's been hours and we've only had snacks from the cooler."

Dean nods, his stomach rumbling again in agreement.

At one point in their research for the trip, Dean had found a local well-known restaurant, the Big Texan Steak Ranch Brewery and Hotel, known for their Steak Challenge - a 72oz steak with Shrimp Cocktail, Baked Potato, Salad, and roll with butter. If you could eat the whole thing in an hour, it was free - otherwise, you'd be handed a bill for $72.

Dean liked steak well enough, but even the apparently bottomless pit of his stomach could only handle so much.

Besides, SHRIMP? And Salad? No thanks.

Instead, they find a little diner, where Dean has a delicious burger with Texas steak fries, and Cas has a small bowl of soup with crackers.

Cas may have burned off his Grace saving the world and the Winchesters from Chuck, meaning he has to eat and sleep now - but he still didn't eat much.

Besides, they have to save room for pie. Pie was essential.

========================================

About an hour later, they were back on the road, the Texas sun slipping toward the horizon.

Leaving Amarillo behind, Dean takes the turn that leads them back to the I-40 and New Mexico - but instead of getting back on the main freeway, he takes the frontage road instead.

Cas notices and glances a question, but doesn't say anything.

Cas would take over once they reached Tombstone. The journey there was in Dean's hands, and Cas was excited to see what surprises his new husband had planned along the way.

Cas pauses for a moment and lets those words sink in.

His HUSBAND.

Unthinkable until so very recently that an Angel of the Lord - even a fallen, disgraced, now-mostly-human Angel - could ever be bound so to a human.

But then, nothing is unthinkable - or impossible - when a Winchester is involved.

Especially Dean Winchester.

Cas turns to gaze upon the visage of the Righteous Man. HIS Righteous Man.

Dean is relaxed, fully in his element behind the wheel. One long, adorably bowed leg stretches under the steering wheel, flexing as it presses the accelerator or switches to the brake, the other curled to the side and leaning against the door. Dark grey Henley molding to his chest and firmly grasping his biceps, loosely buttoned around a neck Cas desperately wants to nuzzle and lick right now.

Dean has the window down, his hair ruffling in the breeze. Arm lazily draped over the window frame, the other hand firm on the wheel. The rays of the dying sun shine on his light brown hair, setting the red highlights within aflame, and glances off his green eyes, sparking them into pools of emerald like the Spring.

The exposure to the sun has cast a rosy glow to his skin, accentuating the freckles scattered across his arms and cheeks like constellations of stars.

The universe was made of stars. Cas' universe is made of Dean.

"Gorgeous," Cas murmurs. Dean, humming along to the song on the radio, does not hear him.

Cas is so lost in thought and admiration, he almost doesn't notice as Dean pulls to a stop on the side of the road next to a sparse field.

Dean turns and catches Cas staring at him. "Uh… what?" Dean paws at his face. "Is something stuck…"

Cas leans over and catches Dean's hands.

"Nothing, my love. You're perfect." Cas smiles and squeezes his hands, releasing them as Dean blushes at the endearment.

Cas rescues him from his embarrassment. "So, why have we stopped?"

Dean regains his composure and grins like a schoolboy. "It's awesome! C'mon, let me show you…" Opening the car door, he launches his long legs over the frame and rises to his feet, closing the door and heading to the trunk.

Cas follows suit as Dean opens the trunk, reaching it in time to see Dean remove two spray cans of paint - one blue, one green. Handing the blue one to Cas, Dean closes the trunk and takes his hand, leading him to an arched square gateway made of colorfully painted steel pipes guarding the entrance of a dirt pathway.

In the distance, he counts what looks like ten columns angling up from the ground, but the sun's glare behind them prevents him from seeing much more.

He looks over his shoulder. One other car is parked nearby, so someone else must also be here to see whatever lies at the end of the path.

Dean tugs gently at his hand, and Cas follows him under the gateway arch and down the dirt path.

As they approach, the columns resolve into cars, half-buried in the dirt of the field and haphazardly painted in a variety of colors.

Dean stops, gesturing broadly to take in the columns of cars.

"Cadillac Ranch, Cas!" the excitement bubbling in his voice.

Cas looks at him, squinting in confusion. "Why would someone bury cars in the dirt?"

Dean turns to him with an indulgent smile. "It's an art installation. An art group from San Francisco came up with the idea and got a billionaire or something to donate land and help them pay for it." Dean turns his attention back to the half-buried cars. "A tribute to the Golden Age of American Automobiles and the open road," he says quietly, as if in reverence to the buried monoliths.

Tugging at his hand again, Dean pulls him closer to the cars. As they approach, Cas can see the paint patterns on the cars are not completely random - a variety of spray-painted symbols, letters, and designs are present. Dean begins to search the vehicles, looking for what, Cas does not know.

Cas sees another couple at one of the other cars, shaking cans of paint similar to their own, and they begin to paint a design on the car. Glancing down at the can in his hand, Cas begins to fathom Dean's purpose here.

A broad grin spreads across his face, a low chuckle in his throat.

Dean turns in surprise. "What's up?"

"Nothing, dear heart. I just figured out why we're here." Cas begins his own scan of the vehicles, looking for a relatively blank space.

They're going to make their mark on one of these cars. A semi-permanent indication of their passage through this area… this life… their love.

The smile that broaches Dean's face is as brilliant as the setting sun, and they turn in earnest to find a spot to place their mark.

They split up to search the cars more efficiently.

After a few minutes and several cars, Dean shouts "Ah HA!" Cas jogs to Dean's location, where he has found a small, somewhat secluded patch of white in a very auspicious location - the rear deck, very near the same location where Sam and Dean's initials are carved into Dean's Baby.

The location is perfect… but they're losing the light. They have to hurry.

Shaking their paint cans, Dean goes first, spraying "DW" with his green paint. Cas moves in next to him and sprays "CW" next to Dean’s initials in blue.

They stand there for a minute, arms around each other, admiring their handiwork.

Dean's eyes unfocus briefly in thought, then returns to their initials and paints a green horizontal line between them.

He turns back to Cas, holding out his hand for Cas' paint can.

Cas hands it to him, the confused squint returning.

Dean smiles, then paints a blue line perpendicular to the green.

_DW + CW_

Dean stands back and proudly admires his work.

Cas, not to be outdone, grabs the blue can from Dean, moves him aside, and paints a "4" underneath. Without looking back, he juts a hand back toward Dean and makes a grabbing motion.

Dean gets the hint and places the green can in his hand, and Cas paints "EVER" in green next to it.

_DW + CW  
4EVER_

Dean guffaws. "What, are you a teenage girl now?" he teases.

But Cas doesn't rise to the bait. He's still staring at their handiwork, irked by something he can't quite put his finger on…

He hears noises, feet scuffling on the ground. Looking over, he sees the other couple leaving, spray paint cans in hand.

And he realizes what's causing his unease.

Their mark… it's not permanent enough.

Anyone with another spray can would be able to come along and paint over it, as if it never existed.

He has an idea. Reaching into his pocket, he pulls out his pocket knife and flips open the blade.

"Cas, wait… what are you doing?" Dean hisses, but Cas has already started gouging into the rear deck.

Prying the knife tip into the metal to carve their initials into it.

When he's done, the mark is still colored in green and blue, with the newly exposed metal catching the rays of the fading sun and setting them aglow.

Dean comes up behind Cas to place his arms around his waist, his chin on Cas' shoulder to admire their mark.

"Wow… just, wow." Dean whispers, his breath hot and damp on the shell of Cas' ear, quickly digging his phone out of his pocket to snap a picture.

Cas' eyes slide shut, shivering at the touch.

Dean feels Cas shiver and, misinterpreting the cause, pulls back and turns him around, hands brushing up and down his bare arms.

"Sweetheart, are you cold? I mean, the sun’s going down but I'm still pretty warm, are you…" He squeaks as Cas spins him around and presses him against the car.

Dean's green eyes grow wide and dark, lips parted, breath abated as he meets Cas' heated blue gaze, feels Cas' hard length against his thigh, slotted against Dean's own.

All the little touches throughout the day… brushing hands and knees and arms and locked gazes… all have been building the pressure leading to this moment.

As the last rays of the sun disappear over the horizon, Cas crushes his lips to Dean’s, tracing Dean’s lips with his tongue until, with a soft moan, Dean opens up for him. Cas ruts against Dean, thrusting him against the car.

After forever and all too soon, Dean reluctantly breaks the kiss, Cas chasing his lips with a quiet whine.

"C'mon, babe, we… we gotta get outta here…." Dean says breathlessly.

Cas growls deep in his throat, his hand lifting to Dean's neck to pull him back into the kiss.

Dean lets Cas pull him in but tilts away, lips brushing Cas’ cheek in passage. "The hotel we're staying at is only a few miles down the road," he breathes into Cas' ear, causing a recurrence of shivers down Cas’ spine. "Think you can wait 'til we get there?"

Cas groans, and with a final grind against him, nods and pushes reluctantly away from Dean.

Hand in hand, in the fading light of the Texas sun, they head back to the Impala.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> If you like Destiel works/art and also an awesome community of folks, come join me on the [Profound Bond Discord Server](http://discord.profoundbond.net/). WE HAVE COOKIES. :D


End file.
